Jimmy Kimmel
James Christian "Jimmy" Kimmel (born November 13, 1967) in Brooklyn, New York. In 1997, Kimmel made the leap from radio to TV as the co-host of the game show Win Ben Stein's Money. Two years later, he established a production company called Jackhole Industries. Once he had several hit shows under his belt, ABC showed an interest in him as a potential late night talk show host. Jimmy Kimmel Live hit the air in 2003. When he was just nine years old, Kimmel moved with his parents Jim and Joan and siblings Johnathan and Jill to Las Vegas. The eldest son of three, Kimmel proved to be a meticulous artist and excellent student, earning straight A's all through high school. It was during his teenage years that Kimmel discovered his idol in David Letterman. Kimmel's first real foray into performance was as a college radio disc jockey. after testing the airwaves at UNLV and Arizona State University, Kimmel began his professional radio career at age 21. Bouncing from market to market in cities like Seattle, Phoenix and Tucson, Kimmel eventually found a home in Los Angeles' famed KROQ, working as "Jimmy The Sports Guy" on The Kevin and Bean Show. In 1997, Kimmel made the leap to television, debuting on the small screen as the co-host of the Comedy Central game show Win Ben Stein's Money ''where Kimmel provided a comic counterpoint for the show's eponymous challenger. Stein and Kimmel won a 1999 Daytime Emmy for Best Game Show Host and a Daytime Emmy nomination in 2001. Two years into his game show success, Kimmel, in cooperation with his longtime friends Adam Carolla and Daniel Kellison, established a production company under the name Jackhole Industries. The trio began developing comedy shows through Jackhole and pitching them to various networks. In 1999, the company pitched one of the projects called ''The Man Show to Comedy Central. Billed as the "Anti-Oprah", the half-hour comedy show glorified testosterone and featured beer chugging, models bouncing on trampolines, and toilet humor. Hitting new heights in comedy, the show was a runaway success for the network and led to Kimmel's frequent appearances as a commentator for FOX's NFL Sunday ''. After their ''Man Show achievements, Kimmel and his company created the 2002 show Crank Yankers ''for Comedy Central. The show depicted puppets acting out previously recorded prank phone calls voiced by comedic celebrities such as David Alan Grier, Dave Chappelle, Dane Cook, Seth MacFarlane, Wanda Sykes, Sarah Silverman and even Kimmel's own children. Unfortunately, as Kimmel's show business career thrived, his marriage began to dissolve. In 2003, his former ex-wife Gina filed for divorce as Kimmel sought solace in friend and ''Crank Yankers ''compatriot Sarah Silverman as the two began dating shortly thereafter, making an alternately sweet and antagonistic team, one with an unusual penchant for sharing personal details in a highly public way. Eventually, Kimmel and Silverman briefly split up in 2008 and after reuniting later that year, the couple broke up for a second and final time in 2009. Shortly after the break-up, Kimmel made a TV appearance on ''The View. When asked why the relationship ended, Kimmel responded, “What do you mean, what happened? Look at me, What do you think happened? I'm a 41-year-old man with a bra filled Koosh balls. I'm an imbecile, she couldn't date an imbecile anymore.” However, Kimmel and Silverman remain close friends. Kimmel's talk show Jimmy Kimmel Live! debuted January 26, 2003 on ABC to mediocre reviews. However, thousands of episodes later, Kimmel has earned the respect of A-list guests and beat out rival late-night talk shows in the ratings, including his former idol David Letterman. Over the show's decade-long run, ABC has repeatedly extended Kimmel's contract due to his continued success as a host. In 2012, the network announced that it would move Jimmy Kimmel Live! to an earlier time slot to compete against NBC's The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Kimmel began dating Molly McNearney, a co-head writer on Jimmy Kimmel Live! in 2009. In August 2012, Kimmel and McNearney announced their engagement. Shows Hosted Win Ben Stein's Money (as co-host/1997-2000) Set for Life (2007) Show Appeared The Gong Show (2001 Pilot) Link Official Website Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1967 Births